phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Play
The game takes place on a mega structure called a Niven's Ring. The radius is roughly the distance between the Earth and the sun, that times two and pi, you get a circumference of roughly 600 million miles. Essentially the structure is equal to about three million earths. That said, there is a lot of ground to cover. Thankfully, the game has a slightly more narrow focus. The game starts at a massive complex, now residing under a section of New York City on Manhattan Island, and at first glance, it seems simple enough, but in their exploration, they will find other worlds overlapping with others, walling down the street in New Jersey and suddenly finding oneself in [[Gotham City(comics)|Gotham City], or perhaps driving through the country side of Kansas and ending up in Iron Town.) The complex itself is described in greater detail in . Character Arrival Your character awakes rather suddenly after blacking out in their world. They find themselves in a pod, in a room with another pod and a computer terminal which is running through screens of information but has no interface. The pod opens silently, the door to the room opens, and running lights lead one down the hallway to a large room where a 3-D view of the ring and its locations rotate in the center, giving them a relatively good idea of where they might be--if they believe it. The computer can answer rudimentary questions, but it becomes quickly apparent that the newcomer has to figure out a great deal for themselves. Living on the Ring Your character is provided with provisions and shelter, perhaps more then he or she will ever need in his or her life time. The living quarters are located above ground on Central Park West, in New York City. As stated above, you'll find the description of the complex in full in the game images section. You have the choice of living alone or with a room mate. You also have little constraint for the layout of the room. There are several different apartment layouts and some have multiple bedrooms. You can choose to have a loft, or a large bedroom and a small living room and kitchen, or a large kitchen and small everything else. It's really up to you. The facilities of the complex range from simple to complex. Anything from a fully stocked gym, with a boxing ring and basketball hoops, to a high tech holographic chamber for scenarios. It has more then enough to keep any individual busy for a rainy day. Adventure Awaits. You don't need to ask permission to start something in this game. Seriously. All we ask is that you remember that this is not a crack game. If you wanted to discover a lost civilization from earth's past, like the Mayan's people, and they try to sacrifice your character to their gods, by all means, go for it. Just don't get killed in the process. Dead people typically don't come back unless you have a chat with the Supernatural or Buffy characters, then we can probably swing something. Plot is mostly player generated, because let's face it, the computer who runs everything can't really do much to stop what will naturally come out of characters like this. We've done quite a few mod plots this far, but now that we are were we are, there will be more of a focus of Character Relations and the adventure then reliance on the mods themselves to come up with everything. Know that you are encouraged to be creative and have fun. Utilize the elements from fandoms you know, and if you don't know a fandom or it's elements, consult this wiki or play with someone who does know the fandom. Sandbox and World Building A Sandbox is typically a game where there are few rules in regard to the actual game play and directive, not unlike a dressing room. This is not a dressing room, however, because it has structure to the madness. You are free to go anywhere and do anything, with few limitations. You can even bring in elements from fandoms that you don't plan, or find it difficult to find a character to play in. (Like Videogame MMO's or some such.) If you can think it up, you can probably do it here. Remember, if you have a questions, you can ask us, the mods! That's what we're here for. Unless it's really bizzare and unreasonable, or something that will literally destroy the game, we're probably going to give it a go ahead. The World building concept is this: Your character brings in a piece of their world when they are phased in. It's probably something significant to their lives in some way or form, or perhaps even just the most interesting piece you can think of. Essentially, you can go as small as a building, to as large as an entire world. (IE: Hyperion Hotel or the Avatar:TLA planet). You also have the control over where these things are placed on the map in relation to the complex and the condition those places are in. Are there people? Do they know what's going on? Do they care? Remember, you can interact with these NPC's, but they may not be aware that they're not on earth. the very intelligent ones will. I'm sure you'll see conspiracy theories around the internet soon! Sector 1 This map is approximately a third of the entire sector that includes the complex and most of the integrated geography from the characters and their worlds. The yellow box essentially shows how big the Earth is relation to the rest of the surrounding area. Most of the plots will take place on this sector. As you can see, the Earth is pretty puny, so there's an infinite amount of possibilities that can take place in this world. I'll explain it as best I can. The large land masses, IE anything generally bigger then anything on earth are Super and Mega continents. They will take weeks, even months to trek on foot. Just like the land masses, the oceans are large and treacherous. You'll need the best of nauticle technology to conqure them. NPC's Non Player Characters are people that anyone can control if necessary. They are either people who are just there, or plot specific characters from fandom or otherwise. For instance, you can play a villain from fandom A as an NPC and do not have the responsibility of maintaining them as you would an PC. (Not that we have a activity check.) But if you do introduce an NPC you are expected to see it through to the end of the plot, unless you write them out. That said, please don't be a lazy dope and until appropriate. You don't want to build up tension only cause an epic buzz kill for the other players. The Grid It's like the Ring's internet. It's like other game's PDA devices. The magical journal entry scrolls. It's for communication with out that pesky face to face element. It's for reporting on experiences and getting feedback from people who know where your character is coming from. Everyone has now been provided by Brainy with a communication device which links directly to the grid (provided the character has the technology know how to use the devices given to them). Otherwise, there are interfaces throughout the complex to give access to the network. The only catch is, that there are no "unhackable entries." You can put restrictions on your journals, but you can't keep someone out, if they're a good enough hacker. are better said in person.